


Extraños en un tren

by WriterNonsense



Series: Del lado de los ángeles [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:43:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterNonsense/pseuds/WriterNonsense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John ha reencontrado a Sherlock. Es hora de ponerse en marcha y unirse a él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Después de tantos meses creyéndolo muerto John debería poder aguantar ocho días más sin inmutarse, pero es más sencillo decirlo que hacerlo. Ahora que sabe que Sherlock está casi a su alcance está lleno de una energía nerviosa que no se ve capaz de eliminar. Se pregunta si se verán en el tren que les llevará a París, o si Sherlock le estará esperando allí, con una explicación y un plan absurdo. Desde luego, si todo esto del billete y el pasaporte falso se trata de un pretexto para alejarlo de Londres mientras Sherlock sigue adelante solo, va a matarlo con sus propias manos.

Al tercer día, harto ya de programas de televisión absurdos y aún sin haberse atrevido a volver a la consulta por miedo a dejar escapar que Sherlock no ha muerto, vuelven a llamar a su habitación, y esta vez no es un sobre lo que le pasan bajo la puerta. Es un recorte de periódico, con fecha de… dentro de cinco días.

Lee el titular, alzando las cejas al principio, con una sonrisa en los labios cuando llega al final. Un plan absurdo, sin duda, pero tiene la firma de ambos Holmes por todas partes. Así que se pone en marcha.

 

 **_¿Doble suicidio? Muere el Doctor John H. Watson, famoso ayudante del también fallecido Sherlock Holmes_ ** **.**

_Aún buscan su cuerpo en el Támesis desde que, esta mañana y frente a varios testigos, entre ellos miembros de la policía de Scotland Yard, el Doctor John H. Watson se lanzara al río en lo que parece un suicidio debido a la muerte en similares circunstancias, hace seis meses, del famoso detective consultor Sherlock Holmes._

_Holmes, a menudo llamado para consultar para la policía, fue desenmascarado hace seis meses por el actor Richard Brooks. Brooks afirmó haber sido contratado por Holmes para representar el papel del reconocido villano Moriarty para así incrementar la popularidad de la que gozaba Holmes con el público._

_El Doctor Watson parece no haber podido soportar la presión y el escarnio públicos, a pesar de que, semanas tras la muerte de Holmes, siguiera defendiendo su inocencia. Sin embargo con la noticia de su repentino suicidio…_

 

No sabe si la idea es de Mycroft, desde luego parece capaz de escribir su esquela apenas una semana antes de que suceda como aviso a John de qué debe hacer antes de desaparecer de Londres, pero si va a zambullirse en el agua sin duda atormentado por la pérdida de su mejor amigo, debe intentar ser tan creíble como Sherlock.

No piensa dejar una nota ni llamar a nadie para despedirse por teléfono, pero tiene algo mejor y más mediático. Su blog no tiene entradas desde que Sherlock anunció ser un fraude, pero este es el momento perfecto para retomarlo.

Deja sus cosas preparadas, paga la habitación por adelantado y estudia la ruta más directa hasta St. Pancras, convencido de que Mycroft se encargará de que ninguna cámara grabe al supuesto desaparecido John Watson de camino a coger un tren para salir del país. Acude a la consulta a tomar un café con Sarah, intentando mostrarse abatido, y cuando, antes de marcharse, abraza con fuerza a su amiga, pestañeando para fingir que está a punto de llorar, tiene que morderse el labio para no sonreír de lo orgulloso que está haber aprendido tanto de Sherlock.

-       John… ¿seguro que estás bien?

Tiene que recordarse que hace esto por Sherlock, de lo contrario le destrozaría la culpa por lo que va a hacer pasar a sus amigos. Esta vez no tiene que mentirle, se siente como un miserable.

-       Lo siento.

Sarah no tiene tiempo de preguntarle a qué se refiere, porque la llaman para una urgencia, y cuando vuelve a mirar, John ya se ha marchado.

 

**_Blog de John H. Watson._** _Lunes, 8.30h._

_Se acabó. No puedo más. Lo siento_.

 

Como nota de suicidio cree que es tirando a demasiado escueta, pero lo bastante ambigua como para que, cuando vuelva (no se plantea ni por un segundo que no vayan a hacerlo) pueda ser capaz de decir que simplemente era una entrada ridícula escrita en un momento de debilidad.

Sabe que sus amigos más cercanos siguen el blog y recibirán la notificación de nueva entrada, y que la gran mayoría estarán demasiado intrigados por su repentina reaparición como para esperar a estar en sus casas para leerla.

Así que camina dando un paseo hasta el puente, uno de los muchos que cruzan Londres por el río, lleno de turistas fotografiando el Parlamento o la London Eye, y de ingleses apresurados de camino a sus oficinas.

Sube a la barandilla, de un palmo de ancho, suficiente para mantenerse en equilibrio hasta que acudan las autoridades. Al primer grito sabe que ya le han visto, y las sirenas no tardan en escucharse.

Respira hondo, mirando al río. Supone que Mycroft habrá dejado algún respirador de buceo amarrado al fondo. Si no, va a tener que aguantar la respiración lo suficiente como para desaparecer en la otra orilla, donde le esperan su bolsa y una muda de ropa seca. El tren sale en menos de tres horas y no se puede permitir perderlo. Ya ha arriesgado demasiado.

-       ¡John! Dios mío, se puede saber…

Gira la cabeza, Lestrade está pálido y parece no saber qué decir, rodeado de coches de policía acordonando la zona. Ni una ambulancia ni bomberos a la vista. Espera que Mycroft no haya empezado una guerra sólo para atascar el tráfico.

-       ¿Por qué no bajas con cuidado, y lo hablamos? Si se trata de Sherlock…

John sonríe, un deje de humor en su respuesta.

-       Siempre se trata de Sherlock.

-       Venga, hombre. No hagas ninguna tontería. – Le ve mirar de reojo a sus subordinados, se pregunta si están esperando a algún mediador para que le haga entrar en sus cabales. Mira el reloj. Dos horas y veinticuatro minutos.

-       No tengo más remedio. Es la única salida.

Es sencillo sonar sincero cuando se dice la verdad. Sin embargo, Lestrade malinterpreta sus palabras. Lógico, considerando que John sigue subido a la barandilla.

-       No seas absurdo. Piensa en tus amigos, en la señora Hudson, no puedes hacerle esto, la matará.

John nota la humedad en sus mejillas, y se las seca con la manga de la chaqueta. Por un segundo piensa en la solución más sensata, en caer del lado del asfalto, dejar que Lestrade le invite a unas copas y olvidar a Sherlock Holmes de una vez por todas. A ese idiota, egocéntrico, loco, inteligente, brillante y atractivo compañero de piso suyo.

Sacude la cabeza, irguiendo los hombros, mirando el azul del río. Salta, preparándose para el frío y para bucear hasta el fondo.

Tras él, oye gritar a Lestrade.

-       ¡JOHN!

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A pesar de las opiniones de Sherlock sobre William Monk, la saga de Anne Perry con ese detective es una de mis preferidas.

Repiquetea con los dedos en el reposabrazos. Cada vez que entra otro viajero en busca del sitio correcto el corazón de John da un salto, buscando entre rostros anónimos algún rasgo conocido. El asiento de su derecha sigue desocupado, le ha tocado el del pasillo, y cada vez que alguien que no es Sherlock se le acerca teme que lo ocupen y que todo se trate de una broma de muy mal gusto.

Suspira. Va a volverse loco. No ayuda que no pueda dejar de pensar en la expresión de Lestrade hace unas pocas horas. Se pasa la mano por el pelo, maldiciendo en voz baja. Santo dios, lo que debe de estar sufriendo ahora mismo, mientras buscan su cuerpo por el río.

\- Oiga. - Carraspean y levanta la mirada, esperanzado durante unos pocos segundos. Pero el acento es americano, fuera de lugar en pleno Londres, y los ojos que le devuelven la mirada son marrones, no grises, semi ocultos tras unas gafas, y el hombre que le pide paso, irritado, es pelirrojo y unos cuantos años más joven que Sherlock. Lleva unos tejanos gastados y un jersey, y el pelo, liso, le cae sobre los ojos.

\- ¿Seguro que este es su asiento?

El desconocido frunce el ceño, mirando los números junto al pasillo y los de su billete. Asiente, mostrándoselo a John, que se levanta, hundiendo los hombros. El vagón ya está lleno y sólo faltan un par de minutos para que el tren se ponga en marcha.

\- ¿Es su primer viaje a París? Yo voy a reunirme con mi pareja, hace tiempo que no nos vemos, no sabía que la larga distancia pudiera afectarle tanto a uno, pero es duro, sí, sobretodo cuando estoy solo en casa, porque él... ¿soy gay, sabe? Él es bisexual, pero claro, tardó un poco en...

John le mira, alzando las cejas, olvidando por un momento que ya están saliendo de la estación y que va rumbo a otro país sin una sola pista de lo que tiene que hacer allí.

\- ¿Perdone? - Esto es el colmo, ni que le interesara lo más mínimo la vida de ese tipo. Que le alarga la mano, sonriendo de medio lado.

\- William Monk. Encantado.

John le devuelve el gesto sin pensar, la educación le puede más que la irritación. Cuando el desconocido... cuando William se le queda mirando, aún con la mano en la suya, John se da cuenta que se ha quedado en blanco y no recuerda qué demonios pone en su pasaporte falso.

\- Eh... - Maravilloso, consigue suicidarse con un mínimo de dignidad y teatro, y ahora no es capaz de dar su otro nombre. Empezaba por H... Oh.

\- Harry Turner. - Si William encuentra extraño su pausa, no lo demuestra, sonriéndole, asintiendo, reclinándose de nuevo en su asiento.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer a París, Harry Turner?

Esa, piensa John, es la pregunta del siglo. Suspira de nuevo, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Voy a visitar a un amigo. También hace tiempo que no nos vemos. ¿Tu pareja y tú lleváis mucho tiempo separados? - No le interesa seguir hablando de Sherlock así que cambia de tema, asintiendo de vez en cuando a las palabras de William, sin prestarle demasiada atención. William Monk... ¿De qué le suena ese nombre?

\- Seguro que ni siquiera me reconoce. He cambiado mucho. - William sonríe de medio lado, mirándole fijamente, y John se estremece. Esa expresión...

\- ¿Qué?

Oyen los avisos de megafonía sobre el vagón restaurante, que a John le interesa tanto como los ronquidos del viajero que tienen enfrente. Sigue sosteniéndole la mirada a Monk. Y es entonces cuando lo recuerda, pestañeando, el recuerdo tan vívido que parece haber sido hace sólo un minuto, no un año.

_\- No puedo creer que viviendo conmigo aún te queden ganas de leer esa porquería considerada de misterio, sus tramas son predecibles y tan poco originales que hasta un niño sería capaz de adivinar quién es el asesino antes de llegar a un tercio del libro._

_\- Sherlock, no todos nos dedicamos a leer tratados filosóficos en nuestro tiempo libre. Y leer al detective Monk no me pone en peligro, no como cierto detective consultor que insiste en no explicarme nunca sus planes hasta que nos están apuntando con un arma._

_\- Aburrido. Tanto romanticismo barato te pudrirá el poco cerebro que tienes._

_\- Vete a paseo y déjame leer en paz._

Se levanta, a punto de salir corriendo hacia el baño, pero William le coge del brazo, deteniéndole. Vuelven a mirarse, John bajando los ojos hacia sus labios,hacia esa boca que hace meses que quiere devorar, y sacude la cabeza, sí que es idiota, cómo no se ha dado cuenta antes. Rebobina lo que le ha estado contando, su declaración... Sabe que Sherlock le quiere, lo confirmó con la fotografía que lo empezó todo, pero no se paró a pensar si era de manera platónica, abstracta, sexual...

Hasta que, antes de que John abra la boca para preguntarle nada, William se inclina hacia él, inmovilizándole el rostro con las dos manos, lamiéndole los labios. Aprovecha que John los separa por la sorpresa, y le besa, gimiendo en su boca. John le coge por las solapas, devolviéndole cada gesto, hasta que alguien carraspea, y ambos se separan, sentándose para dejar de ser el centro de atención.

\- Sher...

Le pone un dedo sobre los labios, negando. John asiente, consciente de dónde están y de por qué necesitan ser discretos.

\- William, ¿eh? ¿De dónde eres? - Sherlock se lame los labios antes de responder, sonriéndole de medio lado, de nuevo con sus gestos.

\- San Francisco. Mi marido y yo vamos a París a celebrar nuestro aniversario. - Se mete la mano en el bolsillo, lanzándole algo a John, que lo coge antes de que caiga al suelo. Ve cómo Sherlock se pone una alianza, y comprueba que él tiene ahora otra a juego en la palma de la mano.

Se la coloca, mordiéndose el labio para no reír como un loco. Dios, cómo le ha echado de menos. Le estrecha la mano con fuerza, sonriendo cuando Sherlock entrelaza los dedos con los suyos, acercádose para susurrarle al oído.

Así, durante las dos horas que dura el viaje, Sherlock le explica cómo logró hacerse el muerto - Molly resulta que es otra gran actriz y de lo más útil para firmar defunciones falsas - dónde ha estado estos meses - Estados Unidos, Asia, ahora por fin Europa - y quién es el sustituto de Moriarty en su red criminal, la última pieza del puzzle, Sebastian Moran, también ex capitán pero en la guerra de Irak, y el único que se interpone entre su presente y su futuro.

\- ¿Y estamos casados?

\- Sólo existimos sobre el papel, si a alguno le pasara algo y Mycroft no pudiera llegar a tiempo necesitamos poder acceder al lado del otro sin tener que dar explicaciones. A la familia siempre se le da prioridad, y tenemos que admitirlo, no parecemos parientes.

Se miran un segundo antes de estallar en carcajadas. John no es capaz de detenerse, a pesar de que ha tenido días para asimilarlo, y así, mientras entran en París, su risa se convierte en sollozos, y llena de lágrimas el jersey de Sherlock, que le abraza con fuerza, temblando con él.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Si ha pasado seis meses en una bruma de desesperación y agonía, ahora parece estar envuelto de otra clase de estupor, y no es capaz de recordar con claridad el trayecto en metro desde la estación parisina hasta su motel, en una calle secundaria cerca del Sagrado Corazón. Sólo a Sherlock, que se ha quitado las gafas y las lentillas de color en el baño del tren antes de salir, y que no ha dejado ir su mano durante todo el camino.

Le late el corazón en la garganta, tragando continuamente porque se le seca la boca cada vez que piensa en Sherlock. Sabe que no debería estar planeando qué hacer con él cuando estén a solas en su habitación, pero es incapaz de preocuparse por Moran, no aún, cuando algo o alguien ha escuchado sus plegarias y vuelve a tener a Sherlock Holmes a su lado.

Dejan las bolsas en el suelo, cerrando la puerta tras ellos, mirando la cama de matrimonio. Sherlock resopla, irritado.

\- Maldito Mycroft. Le dije que camas individuales, siempre tiene que hacerse el listo, mira que...

John tira de él, poniéndole a su altura, besándole para hacerle callar. No han hablado de lo que significa esto, de qué están haciendo y de si pondrá en peligro su amistad, o de por qué de repente Sherlock es gay y dijo que estaba casado con su trabajo, o de por qué John no es tan heterosexual como pensaba, o...

\- John. - Sherlock traza el contorno de su boca con el pulgar, suspirando. - Deja de pensar. Me estás distrayendo.

\- ¡No puedo! ¡Sherlock, nunca he estado con un hombre! ¿Y si...

Esta vez es Sherlock el que le besa, con fuerza, metiéndole una mano bajo la camisa, acariciándole el vientre, desabrochándole la bragueta. John está excitado, así que una preocupación menos, y nota la erección de Sherlock clavándose en su muslo, así que parece que se está dando un descanso con su matrimonio con el trabajo. Se le escapa la risa al pensarlo, y nota la sonrisa de Sherlock en medio de un beso.

No se da cuenta que le está llevando hacia la cama hasta que se le doblan las piernas y cae sobre el colchón, con el peso de Sherlock sobre él. Deja de tocarle, mirándole con seriedad, frunciendo el ceño, jadeando y con los labios hinchados.

\- Esto no son unas vacaciones, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer para poder volver a nuestras vidas, quizás sólo tengamos estas horas robadas, pero no podía seguir adelante sin dejarte muy claro que quiero esto. Que te quiero a ti.

\- Pues deja de hablar y desnúdame.

Shelock sonríe con una expresión muy parecida a la que pone cuando tiene un caso que le interesa, y cumple sus órdenes, dejando que John le quite la ropa hasta que ambos están tumbados en calzoncillos, con sus erecciones marcándose bajo la tela. Sin embargo, cuando John alarga los dedos para descubrir la de Sherlock, éste se aparta de un salto, dando vueltas por la habitación, pasándose las manos por el pelo, flexionando los dedos, John sabe que porque quiere un cigarro y no puede fumar.

\- Es tu primera vez, y sigues en shock por mi vuelta, te atrae el riesgo así que ahora estás lleno de endorfinas y serotonina, pero quizás te arrepientas de esto cuando volvamos. O si no lo hacemos. Me odiarás por hacerte dejarlo todo, por obligarte a mentirle a tus amigos. No quiero perderte, John. Ni que esto sea sólo un polvo de una noche.

\- Es de día. - Se siente un idiota por no tener otra respuesta, por seguir allí tumbado, expuesto y excitado. Sherlock se detiene de golpe, mirándole con las ceja alzadas. Ríe, cerrando los ojos por un momento.

\- No sabes cuantas veces deseé poder decirte que no había muerto. Cuántas variables podía crear del resultado de aparecer de nuevo en Baker Street. Podías desmayarte al verme. O pegarme. O echarme a patadas. ¡Pueden pasar años hasta que volvamos! Llevo seis meses persiguiendo una sombra, y ni siquiera estoy seguro de haberle encontrado. Porque no soy capaz de pensar con claridad en lo que a ti concierne. No dejaba de pensar... John no es gay, habrá encontrado a alguien, alguna Mary del montón con la que se casará y tendrá una vida monótona y normal, y no querrá seguir investigando, quizás ni siquiera me recuerde si...

\- Sherlock.

No necesita más que susurrarlo, acercándose a él, obligándole a mirarle.

\- Acabaremos esto. Juntos. Si no quieres hacer nada hasta que volvamos, me parece perfecto. Pero no voy a dejarte, maldito loco. Ya éramos una pareja mucho antes de serlo de verdad. Y cuando atrapemos a ese tal Moran, yo mismo le pegaré un tiro por todos estos meses. Dios, no vuelvas a desaparecer así. Nunca.

\- Te lo prometo. - Se abrazan unos segundos, y Sherlock le da un beso en la frente antes de apartarse, lanzándole los pantalones a la cara antes de ponerse los suyos, de nuevo absorto en el caso.

\- Bien, esto es lo que vamos a hacer...

Durante el resto de la tarde y parte de la noche repasan el plan, punto por punto, hasta que acaban quedándose dormidos sobre las sábanas, rodeados de papeles.

John sabe que están en peligro, porque si Moran o sus hombres les descubren, nadie sabrá que han muerto dos veces, pero se duerme con una sonrisa en los labios y el latido del corazón de Sherlock bajo la palma de su mano.


End file.
